


Away is the new together

by nebulein



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Double Drabble, Fix-It, M/M, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-11
Updated: 2005-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 07:45:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4092790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nebulein/pseuds/nebulein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It didn't matter if it was three months or three years ago that they had last spoken with each other. Justin always had his key to the loft in his pocket, and when the longing finally overtook him, he told his assistant to book the next flight to Pittsburgh and was on his way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Away is the new together

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: don't own nothing, I'm just playing, please don't sue.
> 
> Just a little post-season 5 fix it drabble. Brian and Justin will forever be my definition of OTP.

It didn't matter if it was three months or three years ago that they had last spoken with each other. Justin always had his key to the loft in his pocket, and when the longing finally overtook him, he told his assistant to book the next flight to Pittsburgh and was on his way. Nobody had ever doubted that he would become one of the big, successful, one of the influential, and he had fulfilled all their dreams. Whenever his art didn't pave him his way, his charming smile and cute bubble butt did the rest to sway critics in his favour. But in the end it didn't matter. Not all the money, the exquisite parties or important people could keep him in New York. What it all boiled down to was a surprise visit in the Pitts, a quick drop by at Debbie's and Carl's, a short hello to the Novotny-Bruckners' and a warm welcome at Kinnetik, fabulous sex and no questions asked when Brian held him in his arms afterwards. The years didn't pass by their bodies as unnoticed anymore as they used to, but wrinkles wouldn't accomplish where everything else had failed. Nothing could part them now.


End file.
